Polimar
Polimar Takeshi Yoroi, who is the main character and protagonist of the "Hurricane Polimar" series. He works for the International Secret Police. Having been disowned by Onigawara, he became an assistant in the Kuruma investigation unit. He is an expert in brainwashing deprogramming and in martial arts. Appearance A heroic crime fighter with a strong sense of justice, Polimar is a master of the invincible Hurricane-style martial art, which is known for its magical movements. He also wears the Polimar Suit, a special high-tech crime-fighting suit made of shape-shifting memory plastic. The real man hidden under the suit is Takeshi Yoroi, a private detective’s assistant, whose undercover identity is that of a hapless loser. Personality Takeshi was just your average guy with a strong sense of justice, until he saved a professor from a bunch of bad guys. That professor introduced him to the substance called 'polymar' which was made into a suit and enables him to change shape, increases his strength, speed, stamina and gives him other super powers. Abilities Special Moves •Razor Chain Kicks (Tsunagiashi Katana Kyaku) • When Polimar does this move, he hops forward a little before kicking, so you can close some distance and be a threat. It's easy to combo into this move, but you can only combo from this move if you use Baroque or an assist. If you hold down the button you used to activate Razor Kicks then Polimar will enter his Hurricane Stance automatically. This posing has a LOT more startup time than the normal Hurricane Stance command does. You shouldn't try to use this move if you have a combo going, because after Polimar is finished he steps far back, making it hard to combo from an assist. You can use Baroque, but all the extra hits from the Razor Kicks contributes to the damage scaling on Polimar's strong normal moves. From a defensive standpoint, it can keep out characters with short range moves, but it is still risky. It can buy time for an assist to come out and cover your opening, though. As an assist, this is probably the best assist in the game because it stays active for a very long amount of time and juggles the opponent close to you. The active period of this move gives you enough time to do pretty much do anything if this lands, and it's also great for defense if you want to end your blockstring. •Hurricane Destruction Fist (Hazaki Ura Kuzureken) • Polimar steps forward and does a double fist slam that wallbounces the opponent. This move is great for ending the first phase of Polimar's ground combos and sets up more damage. If you land this move midscreen, make sure you dash right after the opponent starts descending to continue your combo. The Light version comes out the fastest and has the quickest recovery, making it the easiest to combo into and out of. The Hard version has the longest startup but does the most damage. •Hurricane Stance (Arashi no Kamae) • Polimar will pose and add a symbol mark (Hurricane Symbol) to the gauge above his Hyper meter. Depending on the button you press after wards, Polimar will do something different. You also have the option to press nothing at all and to let Polimar return to his neutral stance. Light: A slide that has to be blocked low. You can cancel into Reaction Kicks, Destruction Fist or Razor Kicks from this since it is considered a normal move. Medium: A backfist that has to be blocked high. Just like the previous scenario, you can cancel this attack into a special move, but it's harder to land them outside of the corner. Use Reaction Kicks if you are midscreen. Hard: A really fast grab with great range. This is probably the most popular option, so experienced players will be watching for it. This grab can be teched, but since the recovery of this move is very short it's a pretty safe option. The Hurricane symbols give Polimar certain special abilities. The first is that it gives Polimar the option to cancel any of his grounded special moves into either the same special move or another special move. For example, you can cancel Razor Kicks into Destruction Fist, Reaction Kicks or another Razor Kicks. The second ability that the Symbols give Polimar is the ability to perform his Level 3 Hyper. Three symbols are required to use it, so this move is where the stockpiling for it occurs. Don't forget that once you have a Hurricane Symbol, you can cancel all of your normal and special moves into the Hurricane Stance; at the cost of one symbol meter, which you immediately regain. Utilizing this you can launch a barrage of confusing mixups, especially in the corner. •3-Stage Reaction Kicks (Handou Sandan Kyaku) • An anti-air set of Rekka moves. The priority on this move is really good and Polimar steps forward before he jumps into the air with his kick, giving him even more range. If you stop after the first or second attack, you can cancel that last hit into Vacuum Spin; Polimar will grab the opponent before they land. The timing on landing all three hits is a little stricter than you would think. Try to input each motion right as the last motion hits the opponent since there's not much leeway. This move is an ok anti-air if you can predict a jumping attack, and the recovery after the third attack is extremely short. The damage of this move is really good if you land all three Rekkas, so you can use it as a meterless air combo ender. Hyper Combos •Single-Handed Vacuum Spin (Level 1, Shinkuu Kate Koma) • Polimar's unblockable command grab. If you want to really strike fear into your opponent, you'll want to land this move whenever possible. This grab has great range and you can use it in the air or on the ground, but the ground version is more damaging. Despite the fact that the ground version does more damage, it is possible for opponents to jump away from Polimar after the Hyper flash. The reason this grab is so amazingly good is that it usually results in what is called a damage reset, where the combo counter stops and the opponent is able to block, but not escape. The reason you want a reset is so that you get a full non-damage-scaled version of the grab, which is where most of Polimar's scary damage comes from. To utilize this move the best, place it at the end of air combos where the grab is impossible to escape no matter what. Make sure you juggle the opponent high enough with normal moves before you cancel into it at the end of your air combo. •Hyper Polimar Drill (Level 1, Tenshin Polimar Drill) • This makes Polimar turn into a giant drill and travel back and forth across the screen, and he can even hit knocked down enemies with it. It's one of the most damaging Level 1 Hypers in the game, but no easy way to combo into it fully because of the startup. You can land the first half of the drilling if you Cancel from Destruction Fist, but the opponent will be able to block the second half and punish you badly since the recovery is really terrible. This Hyper is meant to be used in team techniques. In Crossover Combinations and Delay Hyper Combos, this move is very powerful, merely because of the insane amount of damage you can get from two or three bars of meter. Polimar Drill lasts for a very long time, meaning that your partner's Hyper will probably be finished before Polimar's, allowing you to combo the opponent even as Polimar is still traveling across the screen! And yes, the input for this move is strange. •Illusion Destructive Fist (Level 3, Hissatsu Gen'ei Hazaki Uraken) • You must have collected three symbol marks before you can use this Hyper. It's the most damaging Level 3 Hyper in the game, and it isn't too hard to combo into either; from either an assist or a standing Hard Attack. If you want to make sure that an opponent's character is truly KOed, land this. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Hurri-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"'' *''"I betcha couldn't even see my fists slice through the wind! That is the power of the Hurricane Style!"'' *''"I will personally defeat all the evil in the world! Hurricaaaaane!"'' *''"My fists are like spears of justice! I fight for truth and justice! I am Hurricane Polymer!"'' *''"Now you know you can never defeat the invincible Hurricane Polymer!"'' *''"There's no chance of you winning if you can't tell which is the real Polymer!"'' *''"Time to find the next challenge, (Partner)! There is no one that can stand up to our combined strength!"'' *''"Ya-haa! You may be dressed like a hero, but I know evil when I see it! I will not be deceived!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Hit before you're grabbed! Kick before your opponent tries to throw you! Those are the rules I fight and live by!"'' (vs. Alex) *''"I believe you and I are alike in many ways. Keep up the good fight--for justice!" (vs. Batsu) *"Whaddya mean you've never heard of Hurricane Polymer!? I'm the protector of Washinkyo! That's so bogus!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"You need to be strong if you want to fight for justice! That's the first thing they teach you!"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"People like you are all talk when it comes to justice. It would be better if the world never knew you!"'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"That heavy industrial polymer suit is no match for mine! And did you actually think you could hit me with lead bullets? Get real!"'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"My fists pack the real power of a hurricane. Your Hurricane Kick packs all the power of a mouse sneezing!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"No matter what kinds of laser beams you bring to the fight, I will dodge them all! That's the Hurricane Style!"'' (vs. Tekkaman Blade) *''"I'm so used to fighting weird guys like you! I can see you for what you really are! Come and bring it anytime! Hyaagh!"'' (vs. Viewtiful Joe) *''"Your swordsmanship is impressive, but it's still nothing compared to the Hurricane Style!"'' (vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters